Sandy Dogs and Stupid Foxs
by The-Original EvilChibiGaara
Summary: Gaara comes in contact with a crazy witch doctor and beats her easily, but before Gaara's able to silence her loud mouth, she put a strange curse on him that will change his life. GaaraNaruto fan fic. Warning: yaoi, cussing, and very suggestive.
1. Prologue: Tashi the Witch Doctor

**Sandy Dogs and Stupid Foxs**  
by The-Original Evil Chibi Gaara

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto... your wrong... I own Gaara and I keep him in a closet upstairs laugh insanely in a corner

**Warning!** This story is rated M for language, language, yaoi, suggestive themes, reference to sex… (yeah **reference** not the real thing), language and mild nudity… did I mention language?

Notes: In this story Gaara and Naruto are about 16-17ish. No, its not the TimeSkip because Gaara still has his demon and is not yet Kazekage. The story is Gaara/Naruto.

♠ **Prologue **♠ 

Gaara growled angrily as the witch doctor flung smoke bombs at him. Gaara, Kankuro, and Tameri had been sent on a mission to capture Tashi, a crazy witch doctor. She was wanted for the disappearance of a rich feudal lord, a rich business man, and the daughter of an honorable priest. Gaara split up with them, thinking it would be easy to track the witch doctor as one. Gaara had found her near the Konoha border.

The witch doctor, Tashi, was proving to be a formidable opponent. Coughing slightly in the purple haze he, he summoned his sand and leapt out of the purple cloud, to see Tashi sitting on her flying, red eyed, panther.

"Gaara of the Desert, you amuse me with your control of sand." She said in high pitched  
voice. "You are the holder of Shukaku, are you not?" Gaara raised his hand, directing the  
sand toward the demon panther. The panther dodged his attack by going up and began speeding toward him, blowing fire on its way. Gaara sand blocked the fire balls easily, and again directed his sand toward the panther. It dodged the sand again, but that was what Gaara wanted. The sand split and managed to get a hold on the panther's leg. Gaara dragged the cat down to the earth, as it screeched, and yowled with anger. Tashi leaped away from her demon panther, but did not get far as, the sand had rapped around her ankle and began slowly engulfing her body.

"Danm you!" She shrieked waving her staff furiously.

"If I were you, I would surrender and be taken to authorities with out a fuss." Gaara warned her. "I don't want to kill."

"Well that's too bad!" she snarled. " 'Cause I don't mind killing you." She struggled against the sand, trying to stop it from covering her hands. After a few minute, she gave up, looking almost hungrily at Gaara.

"I may not be able to attack you." She whispered, as she waved her staff in a circle. "But I can curse you!" She pointed her staff at him menacingly. "I will show everyone the dog you truly are!" Gaara eyes narrowed and sand immediately sheltered him from her pointing staff, however nothing came out of if. Gaara quickly covered her arms and legs with sand, so only her face was visible. Gaara closed his hands a little bit and heard the crunching noise of her legs breaking. Gaara lit his hand fall to his side. He felt a little dizzy, a sickening feeling was in his stomach. He clutched his it, glaring at Tashi.

"What the hell?" he growled. Gaara fell on his knees. The world around him was beginning to spin. His body was itchy all over and there was a pain in his backside. What was happening to him? He looked at his hands, and yelled at the site of them, but instead of a yell, it was a howl that irrupted from his throat. 

EvilChibiGaara- yeah I finally made it on fanfiction! I been so lazy lately.

Gaara- glares

EvilChibiGaara- What?

Gaara- What the hell did you do to me!?

EvilChibiGaara- You will just have to wait for the next chapter!

Gaara- death glares

EvilChibiGaara- gulps


	2. Chapter One: Sandy Dicovered

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto... your wrong... I own Gaara and I keep him in a closet upstairs laugh insanely in a corner

AN: This story was suppose to be a big 22 page, one shot. But I cut it down so I could make small improvements on it and add a couple of new things. I'm nice ain't I - Note that I do not have a Beta, so please don't criticizes my spelling, punition or grammar unless your willing to be my Beta. I try the best I can to spell, but…

**Sandy's Discovered. Challenge!**

♠♥♠

Naruto Uzumaki threw kunai at Rock Lee, who blocked it with a strong Naruto roared and aimed a punch at him. Lee merely dodged it and kicked Naruto hard in the stomach. Naruto fell on his butt, holding his stomach and moaning in pain. Lee went into his fighting stance again, eyeing Naruto.

"Your going to have to try harder, if you are to defeat me." He said. Naruto got up growling. He focused his blue eyes on Lee then ran at him, pulling out another kunai. Lee dodged it again.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" he yelled. Naruto focused his chakra to his hand and aimed a powerful punch, this time, at Lees head. Naruto got him hard in the face and he watched as Lee fell threw many tree's until he slammed into one very thick oak.

"Yeah! I got you Bushy Brow!" yelled Naruto pointing at Lee's fallen form. Lee shook his head and looked at his side.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled frantically.

"What Bushy Brow? Finally realized that you can't beat the future Hokage!" Naruto laughed.

"No, Naruto, come hear quickly." Lee said getting up and looking at something.

Naruto ran over. When got to Lee's side he saw a small red and white dog. It's eyes were a sea green and had black circles around it's eyes. The puppy seemed to be only about three months old and by the looks of the dogs fur and flatten look, he guessed that Lee had landed on the poor thing.

"Lee what did you do?" Mocked Naruto, playfully pushing Lee. Lee looked at Naruto, hid eyes watering.

"I didn't mean it, Naruto." Lee whimpered.

"Lee I was just kidding." Naruto said rolling his eyes. He knelt by the dog, eyeing its appearance. It seemed to not have a collar on. It's eyes flickered to him, and they narrowed dangerously. Naruto, thought the strange dog reminded him of someone. He looked at the dog a little more closely so that the dog's nose was almost touching his. The puppy began to growl threateningly. Naruto smiled at it.

"I've always wanted a puppy dog." The puppy glared at Naruto. He reached out and picked up the small animal. It continued to growl at Naruto as he looked at the puppy's stomach. "I guess this one is a boy." Naruto said looking at Lee. The puppy's jaw dropped for a minute then it opened its mouth wide and sunk it's small, needle like teeth in Naruto's wrest. He yelped and glared at the puppy.

"Naruto," asked Lee. "If you're going to keep him, what are you going to call him?" Naruto pet the puppy's fur, noticing that dirt was coming out of it as he stroked it.

"I think I'll call him Sandy." Naruto said, looking closely at the dirt. The dog barked, and Naruto smiled. "I think he likes it!"

Naruto couldn't have known that his new pet had called him a stupid bastared.

* * *

Sandy gave a howl of anger as Naruto took him to his home, with Lee by his side. _Is he kidding me. That's a girl's name._ Snarled Sandy. _God I hate Tashi. I should have killed her._

"Aw, you're shaking." Naruto said soothingly. "Are you scared of me?"

_Hardly._ Barked Sandy. Naruto began scratching Sandy's left ear, and the fur on his back laid flat and Sandy's eyes drooped.

"Aw you like that don't you boy?" Naruto said happily. Lee looked at him.

_Stop doing this to me._

"Can I pet him, Naruto." Asked Lee, tentatively.

"Hell, no." Naruto said. "You're the one who crushed him."

"Aw, come on Naruto." Rock Lee begged.

"Fine." Naruto sighed, handing the puppy to Lee. Rock Lee held Sandy more loosely. He held the dog to his eyes.

"I'm sorry for sitting on you Sandy." Lee murmured.

_Yeah whatever, _growled Sandy. _Hurt like a mother-_

"I don't think he's ever going to forgive me!" Lee cried out, giving back the puppy to Naruto.

"I don't think I would forgive you if you sat on me." Naruto mused.

"You're not helping!"

"Oh come on Lee, he forgives you, right Sandy."

_No_

"See, Lee, he forgives you." Naruto said scratching Sandy's backside.

_What the fuck did I just say? Damnit!_ Growled Sandy._ And stop scratching my ass!_ Sandy lifted his lips, showing his fangs.

* * *

"Hey! Hinata, Kiba, Shino, look what I found!" yelled Naruto, waving his hand. 

"I found it, Naruto." Lee said. Naruto glared at Lee.

"You sat on him."

"Shut up."

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"What's that you got there, fox face." Kiba growled, looking at the curled up furry red ball in Naruto arms. Akamaru barked.

"It's my new dog." Naruto said holding up his puppy. "His name is Sandy."

"Um, Naruto." Kiba said looking at the dog's belly. "The dog is a boy."

_Why is everyone looking at that?_

"So." Naruto said, holding the dog close to his chest.

"Sandy is a girl's name."

_Exactly_.

"Shut up Kiba! I can name him what ever I want!"

"He so cute." Hinata said petting his head. _Oh god… why does this feel so good?_

"Anyway, by the looks of his tail, I think he is a Shiba Inu, breed." Kiba said. "But I never seen one with those kind of eyes and markings."

"Good, so he very unique then." Said Naruto. "He probably is going to be a great ninja-dog! I bet he could beat Akamaru in a contest."

"Yeah, right. Your dog is just a dog that you found in the forest. My dog has been trained for a long time!" Kiba snorted. "And my Akamaru is older than Sandy."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Naruto said, putting a fist up.

"Fine, you get that thing fed." Kiba said smirking at the small puppy. "He is going to need all help he can get to go be any match for Akamaru!"

_What? Is he calling me weak?_ Growled Sandy.

"All right, fine." Naruto put Sandy down. "See you in two hours. Come on Sandy."

Shino watched as Naruto and Sandy ran away. His bugs moving around nervously inside him. Something was weird about that dog. His charka signature was familiar…

* * *

"Oh come on Sandy!" Naruto exclaimed. Sandy snarled at him. Naruto had just bought the best dog food for puppies called, Pedigree. He had taken it back to his apartment for Sandy. And now Sandy was refusing to eat it. Naruto pushed the food bowl toward the puppy. "Sandy it's really good for you." 

_Like hell it is. _Sandy barked.

"Here, I'll eat it with you."

_What?_

Naruto took a spoonful of Pedigree dog food and put it in his mouth.

_Aw, Naruto… that's just sick._

"See it's good for you." Naruto said. Sandy noticed that he was wincing. He took another spoonful and put in Sandy's face. "Now it's your turn." Sandy growled again and whacked the spoon away with one of his fluffy paws. Naruto Sighed.

"Well I don't know what else dogs eat." Naruto thought for a moment. "You can have some of my ramen." Sandy made a sniffing noise, turned around and went in a dark corner in the kitchen, his sea green eyes glaring at Naruto, threw the gloom.

"The last thing I have is dried liver and I know you don't eat that." Naruto said. "I can barely stomach it."

_Did he just say dried liver?_ Sandy walked out of his sanctuary, tail wagging slightly and he began pawing on Naruto leg. Naruto stared his dog.

"Do you want dried liver?" he asked.

_Yes._ Sandy barked.

"I guess I'll just start cooking it." Naruto said joyfully.

_Good, a least he knows what I like. Hurry up with that food, I'm hungry!_

"Calm down Sandy, I've got your food." He sat it on the table and patted his lap. "Come, Sandy." Sandy leapt in his lap, he felt extremely warm in it. Naruto cut a piece of the liver so it was bite size then forked it and put it in font of Sandy's face. Sandy pulled the piece off gratefully, licking his lips.

_Taste better than normal_ thought Sandy. When Sandy was done eating, Naruto put the leftovers in a bag and put in the refrigerator.

"Well, Sandy, I gotta teach you some moves, if you're going to be a ninja dog."

_What moves can you teach me?_ Thought Sandy skeptically as Naruto picked up his puppy and walked outside. He walked Sandy to a clear field near the apartment.

"All, right Sandy, I heard Akamaru has a great peeing attack."

_What?_

"So we gotta top it with writing your name and doing it in some was eyes or something like that."

_Have you lost your damn mind?_

"Alright, show me what you got."

_I'm not peeing for you… Oh shit now, I have to go._

"Come on boy, do it!" Naruto cheered.

_You're a pervert._

"That's a good boy!"

_What?_ Sandy looked down and his jaw fell open. He was peeing on the field grass, without even noticing it. _Oh hell…_ whimpered Sandy his eye closing in humiliation.

"Okay, what I want you to do is pee while spinning around in circles." Naruto said clapping his hands together.

_You really have lost your mind._

"Oh come on Sandy. You can do it." Sandy just growled at him, his tail not wagging at all.

"Fine, Sandy, be like that." Naruto said pouting. Sandy stared in to the light blue eyes for a moment, and then growled looking at penis. It itched…bad. He shouldn't have peed. He needed some toilet paper. Sandy's eyes began to water. He couldn't stand this! Why did he have to a dog?

Closing his eyes, he licked himself and felt relief from the itch. It was a good thing that dogs didn't mind licking themselves. He could actually feel why they did it so much.

"Sandy," Said a voice above him. Sandy looked at Naruto, a furry eyebrow raised. "Do you have any moves you would like to show me that are better than Akamaru's stupid move." Sandy stared at Naruto. He actually looked worried and disappointed.

Sandy thought for a minute. He really didn't know himself if he still had his ability over sand. His gourd had disappeared. He knew Shukaku was still inside of him, so he must have power over sand. Growling, Sandy set his fighting stance, and flexed body._ Naruto said I had sand in my fur._ He thought._ Maybe I can control that. _The sand on his body began to raise from his fur and into the air. Naruto's mouth fell open as the sand formed into a hand. Then he jumped up and down.

"You have power over sand!" He said excitedly. "You remind me of Gaara of the Desert. You even have the circles over your eyes." He thought for a minute, then picked up his dog. "You wouldn't happen to be Gaara's dog, would you."

_Idiot! _Sandy snarled.

"Show me what else you got Sandy!" Naruto cheered, dropping Sandy to the ground. "With your sand powers, we'll beat Kiba's ass!" Sandy sighed and got in his fighting stance again. _Well at least I know I'm not completely useless._ He thought._ I thought I wouldn't be able to attack any thing... since I am a dog._

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Sandy Dogs and Stupid Foxs! 

Gaara: twitching

Me: sweatdrop

Gaara: YOU TURNED ME INTO A DOG!

Me: I did because I like dogs.

Gaara: YOU MADE ME LICK MYSELF, BITCH!

Me: Don't call me names, Gaara.

Gaara: I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: looks nervously at gourd

Gaara: pulls out a random chainsaw out of gourd

Me: O.O Ah shit! runs up a tree.

Gaara: Come back down here! starts to chainsaw tree


	3. Chapter Two: Top Dog Of Kohona

_Disclaimer_: If you think I own Naruto... your wrong... I own Gaara and I keep him in a closet upstairs laugh insanely in a corner

AN: Again not being mean about my spelling. Help me by being my Beta instead of complaining out it. Should I make sequel to this story? The ending coming up soon… what do you guys think?

**Top Dog of Kohona!**

**New Missions and Pains**

-

---------------------------

"So Naruto, I see you got Sandy with you." Kiba said smirking at Naruto. "Is he prepared lose to Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

" Sandy's here to kick Akamaru's tail!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kiba.

"Oh really? We'll see about that. Ready Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and leapt our of Kiba's jacket. "Here." Kiba flicked a soldier pill in the air and Akamaru caught it in his mouth. Almost instantly, Akamaru's fur turned a deep red color and his fangs and body began to grow. Soon Akamaru was as big as a large wolf.

"Ha!" Naruto said pointing at the red snarling dog. "He has to have a soldier pills for him to get strong like that!" Naruto looked at Sandy. "Show him how you go into kill mode, Sandy." Sandy went into his stance and forced all the sand to swirl around him. Slowly he felt himself grow, and the chakra began pulsating in his body. He could feel his blood on fire. His claws and his fangs grew so that they hung out of his mouth. The fur on him became spiky and his tail became longer, almost like Shukaku's tail. When the sand cleared, Sandy eye's were on Akamaru. He was about two inches taller than him. Naruto began to laugh again. "See how strong he is, Kiba?" Naruto laughed. "He is going to be great on missions!"

"Well, what else can he do?" Kiba said sneering, but Sandy could tell he was nervous.

"Well, it's not biggy, but Sandy can fly." Naruto said folding his arms and grinned.

"Dogs can't fly, Naruto." Kiba Growled.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto smiled at Sandy. "Show him." Sandy barked and began to forming sand at his paws. It lifted him into the air and he looked down on Kiba and Akamaru. "See," Naruto leapt jumped on Sandy's back. "Told ya' he can fly."

"No he can't, he's just using his sand to support himself in the air!"

"Oh yeah?" said Naruto, waving his finger tauntingly. "I don't see Akamaru in the air." Kiba growled angrily.

"Akamaru attack!" Kiba yelled pointing at Sandy. Naruto quickly leapt of Sandy's back looking angrily at Kiba.

"You never said we were going to fight, Kiba!" growled Naruto.

"Well if Sandy's so good, he should know how to fight!" Kiba said smirking at Naruto. "Go Akamaru! Show him who's top dog in Kohona!" Akamaru barked, his mouth open wide bite into Sandy's neck but then…

Akamaru yelped as he hit a large wall of sand and fell to the ground. Kiba's mouth fell open and he ran to Akamaru. Akamaru was in his small from now whimpering quietly as Kiba picked him up and looked at Sandy as though seeing him for the first time.

"That's…" He whispered. "That's…"

"Whoooo! You go Sandy. You put Akamaru in his place! You're top dog of Kohona now!" cheered Naruto, jumping up and down.

"Naruto, shut up." Kiba said urgently. "That's no dog! It makes since now, the way your dog controls sand and the reason he didn't smell like Akamaru." He looked at Naruto, his eyes a wide as golf balls. "That's Gaara of the Desert!" There was a long and loud silence, as Naruto stared a Kiba and then at Sandy. Then suddenly he burst into laughter. Kiba looked at Naruto as though he had lost his mind.

"If you think Sandy is Gaara of the Desert, then you must be stupider than you look." Naruto chuckled.

"Damnit Naruto! Look at the eyes! It looks like Gaara, doesn't it?" Kiba said pointing at the now grounded Sandy. "Look! And even its temperament is much like Gaara's."

_Yes someone has finally figured it out!_ Sandy barked, his tail wagging happily.

"Kiba, there's just one problem with your theory." Naruto laughed. "Gaara is _human_. Not a dog. If this was Gaara, how did he become a dog?"

"I don't know." Kiba growled, stroking Akamaru's white fur. "Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask him."

"Oh yeah Kiba," Naruto said sarcastically. "I'm going to ask a question and he's going to answer, dumbass."

_Hey are you calling me stupid?_

"Shut up asshole." Kiba snarled. "That's Gaara. I know it!"

"Oh, shut up bitch breath." Naruto said carelessly. "You're just pissed that Sandy beat your dog." By now Sandy was in his normal form and in Naruto's hands, looking up at Naruto's face, exasperatedly. "We're going to go home. It's getting late and I have a bowl of ramen waiting for me at home. See ya."

He turned around waving lazily at Kiba. Kiba watched half confused and half irritated. He was sure that, the dog called Sandy was actually the powerful sand ninja, but how in hell did he become a dog?

---------------------------

Naruto put Sandy's bowl on table, and Naruto watched as Sandy leapt onto the table and began eating his dried liver. He slurped on his ramen, staring carefully at the dogs features.

"I guess you do look like Gaara a little." He said conversationally. "But I don't see how you could be Gaara." He put another mouthful of ramen noodles in his mouth. "I mean maybe you're Gaara's dog. That's it!" He said, mouthful of ramen noodles. Sandy's ears went down as flex of noodle hit fur.

_Say it, don't spray it._ Sandy growled.

He smiled broadly at Sandy. "This will give me a reason to go and see him."

Sandy cocked his head side to side. _Why would you wanna see me?_

Naruto raised a hand and scratched his ears, which made Sandy collapse and begin to whimper as his tail wagged and his leg moved back in forth.

"Your so cute." He whispered. "I love those eyes of yours… they remind me of Gaara's"

_Mmmmmm._ Sandy panted. _Wait, what was that?_

He stopped scratching Sandy's ears and poured the rest of his ramen in his mouth. Sandy's ears twitched in disgusted.

_How do you eat that stuff? It's sick._

"Well I guess I'm going hit the hay." Naruto yawned. "Do you wanna come with me?"

_I guess so. What else do I have to, but lick my butt all night._ Thought Sandy leaping off the table and fallowing Naruto into his bedroom.

---------------------------

Sandy sighed as he listed to the soft snoring of Naruto. He slowly rose up and down on Naruto's stomach. He was really starting to get tired of being a dog. He couldn't communicate with people, he couldn't reach the high places, and he couldn't get the idea of licking his own genitals out of his mind. He knew it was sick, but it did feel good. He scratched his ear with his hind leg appositely. He remembered what Naruto said about him. Why did he want to see him?

_Is there something he wanted to ask me?_ He thought. But before Sandy could ponder more about Naruto's obsession over seeing him, Naruto gave low moan that snapped Sandy out of his thoughts.

"Gaara…." He moaned. "Please, I can't hold on anymore…"

Sandy's ears went up and his jaw dropped.

_What the hell?_ Sandy whimpered. Naruto continued to moan his sleep.

"Oh god, please…"

_What the hell is he dreaming about. Why am I in it? WHAT AM I DOING TO HIM?_

"Gaara… don't… stop… mmmm." Naruto purred, shifting in his bed. Sandy licked his lips and began to shiver. This was very…. Aqward….

Whimpering he wondered if he should lick himself again. Then shook his head violently. _Once... Twice a day is the limit, I draw the line a three times. God what have become? _

While Sandy was having and inner battle, Naruto a woken up and was looking around groggily.

"This is the fifth time this month." He grumbled down at himself. "Danm it I hate those dreams." He picked up Sandy and put him on the bed, then went to the bathroom to fix his 'problem'. Sandy stared at the bathroom for a moment, then himself. He felt so… exposed. He whished he could do something about this. At least cover himself up.

As Sandy was thinking, Naruto came back, wobbling to the bed. He plopped down on the bed, causing Sandy to go a foot in the air. He yelped as he hit the floor. Naruto looked at Sandy his eyes were very wide.

"I'm sorry boy!" he gasped, picking up the shaking puppy. "I forgot you where on my bed."

Sandy growled, and tried to hide himself, but to no avail. Luckily enough, Naruto was to sleepy to pay attention. He yawned and put Sandy back on his stomach and almost instantly fell asleep. Sandy whined in misery. He hated being a dog. Not only did he have to stay awake with a boner, he had to smell semen all night. _Damn this nose._ He growled.

---------------------------

It had been three days since Naruto found ' Sandy', and Naruto began to notice that Sandy was growing at a rapid pace. In fact, he began to suspect that this was no a Shiba Inu as Kiba had said. Form what he had looked up, Shiba Inu's were small, about half the size of a human leg on all fours, but Sandy was now as big his leg on all fours and as tall as him when standing on his hind legs, which he did very well. In fact, he could walk on his hind legs for long periods of time. His record had been three hours. Naruto also noticed that his dog was getting thicker hair, especially on his head. It was almost beginning to look like a hair style.

"Wow, Naruto, this puppy is getting big!" Sakura exclaimed, one day after practice. She scratched the dog on his ears. "And he's so smart. If he had thumbs, he could hold a kunai!"

"I know!" Naruto said smiling at Sandy proudly. "I've been taking him out on workouts. That's why he is so strong."

Sasuke growled, looking agitatedly at the red dog. "I don't like it." He said flatly.

_And I don't like you either, bitch._ Growled Sandy.

Naruto patted Sandy's head. "Don't listen to him, Sandy, he's just jealous of your mad skills."

Sasuke glared at Sandy and then turned his face to Naruto. "It looks like Gaara." He narrowed his eyes. "And I don't like Gaara."

_I should kill you._

"Don't be mean to Sandy, Sasuke." Naruto said angrily. "He is a nice dog and he didn't do anything to you. And Kakashi said he was a very good ninja dog, anyway." Added Naruto, smirking a little.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said, turning around and walking toward his house.

"Hold on." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sandy looked behind each other to see their sensei poofing behind them in a cloud of white smoke.

"I just got an assignment from the Hokage." Kakashi said, holding his orange book in his hand. "We are going on a mission tomorrow, so get rest."

"Kakashi sensei, can Sandy come too?" Naruto asked hopefully. "You said he's going to be a great ninja-dog. He needs some experience on missions."

Kakashi looked at Sandy with his one revealed eye. Sandy yawned and scratched his ear with his left leg. He was getting bored just standing here. He stopped scratching and stood on his hind legs, becoming as tall as Naruto.

"That's a good idea, Naruto." Kakashi said. "He will need experience fighting people."

"Yeah!" Naruto said looking at Sandy. "Now I don't have to hire a dog setter." Sandy rolled his eyes and began walking toward Naruto's apartment, still standing on his hind legs. He barked at Naruto as he walked.

_Hurry up, I'm hungry!_ Sandy hadn't been feeling good today, almost dizzy and he if he was going on a mission, he better eat all he can and rest all he could.

"All right Sandy, we're going home." Naruto laughed, running to catch up with his dog. Sakura looked at the dog, with disbelief.

"He does look like Gaara." She finally said to Sasuke. Sasuke continued to scowl at the large dog's back. He hated that dog. He didn't even _act _like a dog! _Couldn't that dog just quietly lick himself and chase his tail like most dogs?_ He thought angrily. He thought a little more, watching Naruto and his dog disappear into the town. _Could that dog really be the sand demon holder?_ He wondered.

---------------------------

"Sandy what's wrong!?" whispered Naruto staring at this whimpering dog. "are you having a stroke?! Your muscles are contracting!"

_This pain! Ow. Am I having a seizer? A stroke? A heart attack? Oh god make it stop!_ Sandy howled. He had never felt this much pain! It hurt as if needles were being stuck into his heart and muscles. And his body gave a large spasm and it stopped, and Sandy felt no more pain. Only the throbbing of his muscles hurt now. He got unsteadily to his paws and looked up into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto got to Sandy's eye level.

"Oh my god! Are you okay." Sandy was shaking a little and he nodded. He did not want to go to the vet. The last time he went there, the doctor had stuck a thermometer up his…

He shivered.

"Okay boy, maybe you need some sleep." Naruto grabbed Sandy's color. "Lets go to bed boy."

Naruto dragged Sandy into the bed, and got into the covers. He put his warm comforter around Sandy and stroked his head.

"I hope you feel better, Sandy." He whispered. "I would hate if you got sick."

Sandy whimpered as his stomach twisted. He wondered if he got the stomach flu…

---------------------------

Sandy listen to Naruto's soft snoring. He was still in a little pain, his muscles having random spasms and there would be pains in his back often times, however he was still able to stand it. His stomach would also growl loudly from the lack of food, but he ignored it, preferring just to lay by Naruto's side, where it was warm.

Sandy blinked slowly and looked on the nightstand where the electronic clock was.

_3:00 am_ he thought _Naruto should be waking up in two hours._ Sandy licked his paw, which had started to hurt. Suddenly, his whole body was on fire, he could hardly keep himself from shrieking in agony. His muscles, his veins, his heart were all in pain and he whimpered again, falling out of the bed, with a _thunk_.

He yelped and crawled out of the bedroom into the family-room. The pain was so horrible that he was having double-vision. He fell to the ground again and shrieked. His body was growing painfully and his body felt itchy. He felt his muzzle get smaller and his paws become larger. His claws were becoming shorter and his fangs becoming rounder. He forced himself on his paws again and crawled to the couch. He collapsed on it, his body shuddering and twitching. Sandy howled in pain

Sorry for the long brake. I have a hard time finishing my stories. My brain has moved on from this story and is thing about the twenty other stories I wanna make. Including the squeal to this story. Curse this ADD. Anyway, I'm seriously thinking of a sequel but I have so many other stories I have to finish. What I have like…. A lot to do…. And school is going in very soon ;-; I'm so not ready for it.

If there is no delay I should have the other chapter in VERY SOON okay and I promise.


	4. Chapter Three: Sandy’s Identity Revealed

Sandy's Identity Revealed!

WARNING  
there may just be a smig of lime... Yes lime... I dun know how to make lemons Y-Y

Naruto woke up hearing loud howls that sounded like curses and it was coming from the family room. He looked around suddenly realized that Sandy was no were to be found. _Oh no…_ Naruto thought. _That's him!?_

" Sandy?" he called, flipping out if his bed and running into the family room. He preyed that sandy hadn't gotten into some anti-freeze or eaten any chocolate. He heard that those were the number one killers in dogs.

Naruto burst into the family room, his blue eyes looking around anxiously. " Sandy, are you …. Oh my god…." He finished faintly, staring wide eyed at the couch. He could not believe this. This was a dream… or he was going insane… one of the two. Naruto punched himself, hard, in the head and quickly realized that it wasn't a dream at all because his head started to ache badly.

On his couch was a sweaty, panting and very naked Gaara. His chest was heaving up and down and his eyes were staring blankly up at the ceiling, his mouth was open and his tongue was lolling out of it. His skin was with sweat and his hair was messier than usual.

Naruto stared at the panting red head for a long moment, and it accrued to Naruto that Gaara must not be aware of his surroundings; he just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Hesitating first, Naruto walked over toward Gaara. As he got closer, Naruto could see that his body was shivering and twitching and he could hear Gaara whimpering like a dog (which was actually kind of sexy). Naruto sat on the edge of the sofa arm and looked at Gaara's blank face.

"Gaara?" He shouted. "Can you hear me, Gaara?"

Gaara's head jerked up to stare at Naruto, his wide eyes shrinking a little. He got one hand to prop himself up so he was staring directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto could see that he was still shaking and his muscles were twitching randomly.

"Are you okay, Gaara, your twitching." Gaara opened his mouth to respond but all that came out of his mouth was a hoarse bark. Naruto frowned. "Come again?" This time a low, raspy growl erupted from Gaara's mouth, and Naruto could tell that he was becoming aggravated. For a minute he just growled at Naruto, and poor Naruto thought he was doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Gaara! I don't speak dog. What do you-" Naruto said, playing with his pajama sleeve. Gaara held up a finger to silence Naruto. Then he cleared his throat loudly.

"Water." He rasped. This time his voice formed the words but it still was hard to understand. It sounded like barking more than actual words. Naruto stood up quickly and nodded.

"Right, water…. And maybe a cover…"

Gaara stared at Naruto questioningly, and then fallowed his gaze. Gaara's face turned as red as his hair and his eyes bulged. As Naruto walked out of the family room he could hear Gaara howling and the only two words he could recognize were 'fuck' and 'naked'. Naruto sniggered, blushing slightly as he gathered an old but soft covers that he hadn't used for many months. He brushed some of the dust off while thinking about what he had actually saw. He realized that had gotten a good look at Gaara's assets. He tried to think of other things, but naughty thoughts kept on entering his mind, causing his cheeked whiskers to tent pink.

Naruto walked back into the family room and threw the cover at Gaara, who quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. Then Naruto walked into the kitchen to fill a plastic cup with water. When he came back into the family room he saw, Gaara of the Desert, scratching his head… with his foot. Naruto, stopped in the door way, trying to control the erg to burst into laughter. Gaara looked up at him with a dead serious look on his face, his foot still scratching his head, which only gave Naruto a harder time trying to control his laugher. Naruto sat on the edge of the couch, were he could look over Gaara, and handed him the ice cold water. Gaara grunted for a thank you and drank the water loudly and sloppily, making slurping and smacking noises and dribbling the cold water over his chin and couch. Naruto wondered how Gaara didn't choke.

As Gaara finished his water, Naruto stared transfixed at something on his head then he started to snigger. Gaara, looked up at him and growled "What?" Gaara asked tensely.

"Sorry, Gaara." Naruto chuckled, still starting at Gaara head. "Its just… nothing."

"What…" Gaara said slightly loosing his cool. This night was beginning to be to much for him. He ran his hand threw his hair, and his stomach dropped. Perched on top of Gaara's head were two furry dog ears, twitching slightly, because of Gaara's stress. Naruto began to laugh.

"Damn her!" Gaara snared, tugging slightly on the ears, hoping that they would come off.

"Aw, come on Gaara, they don't look too bad." Naruto said eyeing the ears, the only indication that Gaara had once been his dog. Gaara ignored him still pulling on the ears.

"Why won't they come off?" he groaned, tugging on them harder, till he winced with pain.

"Gaara, your hurting yourself," Naruto sighed, pulling Gaara's hands away from the bruised ears. "And there really not bad. Now you can hear everything like a dog!"

"Lucky me…"

"Oh Stop." Naruto reached over and began stroking the crimson velvety ears gently. Liking furry feeling.

In that moment Naruto began stroking Gaara's ears, Gaara's dignity went down the toilet. Gaara began to pant, his tongue lolling out lazily and his eyes drooping. Naruto saw that his leg was moving threw the covers, he had given him. Naruto smiled, he remembering his dogs, weakness. He continued to do this till Gaara's dignity and sense came back. He batted Naruto hands away from his ears and gave him his signature death glare.

"_Never_ do that again." He ordered, sternly.

"But you liked it." Naruto said, smirking knowingly at him.

"No, the _dog_ liked it."

"But you _were_ the dog, so technically you liked it." Naruto corrected. Gaara just stared him long and hard.

"Naruto."

"Yes." Naruto answered innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"Stop talking." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when he glimpsed Gaara's mouth, and noticed he had fangs. He realized Gaara was more likely to respond like a dog than what he normally would. And because of his stress level, he didn't think it wise to tease Gaara, at least right now. While Naruto was thinking, Gaara's hands had returned to his dog ears. When he was sure they wouldn't just fall off, he dropped his hands from his head in a defeated sort of manner, and sighed noisily.

"They won't come off." He hissed, trying to keep his voice from yelling. "Damn that witch."

Gaara's voice snapping Naruto from his thoughts, his eye flickering toward Gaara. "How did you become a dog, in fact who's the damn witch in the first place?"

"It's a long story." Gaara grumbled his head in his hands.

"And I wanna here it." Naruto said, folding his arms and pouting.

Gaara raised an hairless eyebrow.

"No."

"Gaara tell, me or I swear I will rub your ears!"

Gaara flinch and eyed Naruto threw the gap between his fingers, as if trying to decide were to begin. Then he lifted his head out of his hands and began telling Naruto everything. Gaara told Naruto about everything that had happened the last four days. He told Naruto of the mission he and his sister and brother had to capture the crazy witch doctor. He told Naruto how he had captured the witch doctor and how she had put a curse on him, making him what Naruto knew as Sandy the dog. All the while, Naruto stayed silent listening to Gaara. When he was finished, Naruto continued to stay silent, although now he was fidgeting, twiddling his thumbs.

_If Gaara was Sandy and Sandy was Gaara, _Naruto thought, _that means that Gaara was in my house and I told Sandy some of my guarded secrets. That means Gaara knows my secrets! Including ones about him! What have I done while he was in my house? Oh god! I had that dream about him that one night. This is bad, really really bad._ He gulped and tried to calm down. Gaara knew how to read emotions it was best to hide them. _Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is. _He thought trying to cheer himself up. _Gaara was a dog when he heard that stuff. I don't know if he understood me, let alone remembers what I said to him these past three weeks._

"Gaara."

"Hn."

"If you where a dog for the past three months could you understand humans or can you even remember what I said? After all you were a dog…. " Asked Naruto, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa arm. Gaara stared blankly at Naruto for a minute as if he didn't understand what Naruto was talking about, and for the moment, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief until Gaara suddenly smiled in the way he use to before killing some poor soul. Naruto gulped and looked down quickly, doing the Hinata thing with his fingers.

"Never mind, forget I asked." Naruto mumbled. Gaara cocked his head side to side still smiling at Naruto.

"Why? It's a very valid question."

"Because I don't think I like that question."

"I like the question…" asked Gaara.

"Well I don't. Now just shut up about it."

"No."

"What! Why!?"

"Because I want to answer the question. If you don't want to hear the answer, simply ignore me."

Naruto frowned at Gaara, who was still ginning all knowingly at him and staring him down like a wolf did to a sheep. _Crap, I'm screwed._ He thought staring back into Gaara's eyes.

"Well I do seem to remember a fewa things." Gaara said thoughtfully. "I remember being crushed by Lee, I recall fighting the Inuzuka's dog. I remember doing things I would…ehm…like to forget." Gaara's eyes twitched ever so slightly and Naruto would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire, but he couldn't count how many times he walked in on Sandy licking himself. "And I seem to recall dream my…. 'owner' had on curtain nights. These dreams would then cause him to make rushes to the bathroom." Naruto winced.

_Shit! _He thought, ringing his hand nervously._ Wait, but I have millions of dreams when I had many that I had to rush to the bathroom. He could be talking about anyone of them. Yeah that's it. Maybe he found out something else. And how does he know I had a dream, he can't go into peoples minds…I hope._

"Did you know you talk in your sleep, Naruto?" Gaara asked, cocking his head to one side. Naruto's eye twitched again. _Shit! I do!?_

"I-I do?" Naruto managed to stammer out.

"Yes you do." Gaara said, his smirk growing as he noticed Naruto becoming nervous. "You say all types of things in your sleep. Sometime, it sound like your fighting someone and other time…" Gaara thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to put it. "it sounds as if you were being fucked."

Naruto blushed, and looked away. This was bad. Gaara knew!

"No I don-" Naruto tried to say but, Gaara cut across him.

"You screamed my name a couple times." Gaara said, and Naruto mumbled 'I did'. Gaara nodded. "Mm hm."

Naruto was about to make a run for it, until he felt Gaara's hand cup his cheek. Naruto flushed even more. Suddenly, Gaara pulled Naruto in his lap. Naruto started to panic, Gaara still had no cloths on the only thing stopping him from touching Gaara's bare skin was his pajamas and the thin and the comforter Naruto had given Gaara to cover himself.

Gaara pulled off Naruto's ridiculous sleeping cap and threw to the floor. "Naruto, do you know how rough it was listening to you moan for me?" He asked huskily. Naruto didn't say anything as he felt something below him twitch and he had an idea of what it might be. Gaara continued speaking to, starting to unbutton Naruto's pajama shirt. "Almost everyday, I would hear my name being screamed. And I would get so hard listing to you."

Naruto's eyes widen as Gaara told him this. _Does this mean he loves me? Or does that just mean he wants to get in my pants? Could he real-_ But his thought were interrupted by Gaara turning Naruto's head and pushing his lips on his. And Naruto couldn't think any more.

/--------- ♣ ---------\

A/N: Yeah, It seems that I've finally rose from the dead. Has it been ten months? If it has I beg your forgiveness. I have been lazily and the biggest procrastinator .; It slightly annoying. So lately I've been thinking that I need to finish AT LEAST one of my stories damnit! . 

So once I finish this story I may write a sequal or more chapters… about the mission thing. If I do that It would have Gaara/Naruto as the main pair and some Neji/Sasuke on the side… hey I think that couple is hot! I'm also thinking of doing a Neji/Gaara Christmas story, evolving egg-nog and a drunken Gaara or Neji, but I need more ideas… So if you help me decide I'll start on it! Also tell me if you would even read it… I get sick of writing and no reviews… I need some motivation people D:

One last thing! I did draw the cover for my story. Its just called Sandy Dogs though…

\link/http://fc05. \link/

Visit Me on DevaintArt some time, my name is Tanuki-Of-Yaoi. Yesh! There should be one last chapter after this one… then I'll be done and decide on more chapters or a Sequel.

Lately I haven't been motivated people that's another reason why I haven't posted . I dunno Its just I don't feel like writing a lot and its pissing me off.

Review to help me get this motivation! I need bad TT-TT

TILL NEXT POST!


End file.
